Heartbeat
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Kurt didn't know much about Sebastian, but he was moving in with him anyways. Sebastian had a job, in which he had to hunt down hybrids. What happens one day when the shelter is full and he has to take one of hybrids home with him? Douche!Sebastian, Werewolf!Blaine, MPreg, Slight non-con
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let you know Klaine is endgame in this story. Well Klaine is always endgame, but I think you catch my drift.**

Kurt really didn't know much about his boyfriend. He doesn't think of it as a bad thing because all in all he thought he was an alright guy.

The only thing was that Burt didn't approve. He practically despised him. That's why when Kurt announced over the phone one weekend that he was moving in with him, Burt was not amused.

"Are you delusional Kurt? You barely know this guy!" Burt screamed into the phone. He didn't know what the hell his son was thinking.

"Dad, I really like him. We're really good together and he takes care of me." Kurt sighed as he hung his head. Sebastian sat beside him, arm around him for support.

"You've only been together for 2 months and you're suddenly in love with him? There is something fishy going on here Kurt. I will not allow you to do this." Burt said as a last chance to convince Kurt that his decision was a horrible one.

"Whatever you say, I'm still going through with this Dad. I'm an adult now and I can make adult decisions. If you don't approve then you'll just have to live with it. Say 'Hi' to Carol for me. Bye."

Burt heard the click of the phone and he slammed his own phone onto the table. He groaned as he realized he had broken the screen of the crappy cell phone.

"Dammit!" He yelled and it echoed around the kitchen. He threw the now broken phone at the wall and it shattered. Burt was so pissed that he jumped up and knocked his chair over. "Dammit Kurt! Why are you so stubborn?!" He knew why. His mother was the exact same way.

Carol came running into the kitchen after a few minutes of Burt stomping around the room. "What in the world?" She whispered as she took in a destroyed kitchen and a red faced Burt in the middle of the disarray.

"Burt! Calm down hon! Your heart!" She pulled her fuming husband in for a soothing hug and dragged him into the living room. Carol pushed him onto the couch and grabbed his hand as she sat beside him, trying to comfort him. "Now what's wrong Burt?"

"Kurt and that damn slimy Sebastian." Burt's hand curled into a fist as he spat Kurt's boyfriends name from his mouth.

XX

Kurt hung up the phone and huffed. He smushed himself into Sebastian's side and moaned.

"I hate fighting with my dad. I don't know why he doesn't like you."

"I don't know either baby." Sebastian said as he continued to rub his back as he flipped through the channels on the television. He could really care less about what Kurt's dad had to say. He didn't even know the guy's name for fuck's sake. "He'll get over it."

Sebastian finally landed on the basketball game and stopped there. As Kurt blabbered on about something Sebastian shook his head yes and threw in a couple _mmhmm_'s, to seem like he was actually listening to what Kurt had to say.

The truth was that Sebastian really didn't know much about Kurt either. All he knew was that Kurt had a fine ass and he sure couldn't wait to see it up close and personal when Kurt finally gave it up. That's why he asked Kurt to move in with him, to get in his pants.

And, man he couldn't wait for the day when Kurt let him in.

"Are you even listening to me, Seb?" Kurt said accusingly.

"Huh? What?" He said as he turned away from the game and looked down at Kurt.

"I asked you if you were listening to me." The younger boy said with a death glare.

"Of course I was." Sebastian said with a fake sweet voice.

"You were, huh? Well why did you agree with me when I said that I should punch you in the face because you weren't listening?" Kurt said with a giggle. Sebastian chuckled as Kurt joked and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Sorry baby. It's just that this game is really important to me and… yeah."

Kurt frowned at him. "You didn't make another bet did you?" He pushed away from him and placed a hand on his chest, looking offended.

Sebastian looked on guiltily without an answer.

"Did you make it at work?"

Still no answer from Sebastian as he stared at the basketball game on the telly.

"Dammit Sebastian! One of these days you're gonna get fired and I'm gonna be here saying 'I told you so'." Kurt accused him and then snuggled back into his side.

Little did Kurt know that this bet was going to change his life.

**Uhhh ohhhh… What's gonna happen? **

**Review if you already hate Sebastian! I know I do.. -.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! You're response to this was amazing. I love you all.**

**Just as a warning this chapter contains rape/mentions of rape and it's VERY, VERY DARK! Heed my warning! **

"Hey Smythe! Did you watch the game last night?!" Hunter smirked haughtily. He clapped Sebastian on the shoulder as he walked into the room.

"Yes I did, you little shit. I can't believe they lost!" Sebastian scowled as Hunter laughed loudly.

"You know what that means don't ya?"

Sebastian shook his head yes as he took a seat at the table in the front of the room. Hunter handed him a packet of information that he needed to fulfill his debt to his _friend._

He opened up the folder and read the name at the top.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"He's a beauty isn't he? With luscious, black curls and those striking golden eyes, too bad you aren't single, Seb." Hunter said saucily as he looked over the taller man's shoulder at the boy's information also.

"Why do we need to get him? He looks like a perfectly normal kid." Sebastian questioned as he looked at the kid's senior photo. He looked kind of geeky actually, with his hair crazy and a Ninja Turtles shirt on. But of course he wasn't.

"He's said to be a hybrid and animal control called my dad for him to catch the boy and he was busy so he gave the job to us. And now since the Lakers won…" Hunter said with a wink.

"What did he do for animal control to have to contact _your dad _to catch him? He doesn't look _too_ terrible." Sebastian said as he closed the folder as the group started walking in the room.

"I guess when he turns full form; he gets super horny and tries to get with every guy he sees. Poor guy can't help it. Pretty hot, if you ask me." Hunter whispered as man after man shuffled into the room and took their seats. "His inner animal is just trying to find a mate, at least that's what my father says. He said this thing about how his mother did something to him when he was younger, and it messed him up or something along those lines. You'll have to read it later."

Sebastian nodded as Hunter stood up and addressed the now seated men. There were about six of them, all gathered around the table.

"Hello Gentlemen. Welcome back to The Clarington/Smythe headquarters. I hope you enjoyed your holiday break, but now it's time to get back to business. Any follow-ups on your cases?"

The men around the table had absolutely nothing to say and Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Come on guys! Nothing!"

Still no response.

Sebastian was pissed. His and Hunter's family had been doing this for years and now no one seemed to want to do anything.

The Clarington/Smythe Headquarters did one and one thing only. Hunt and track down creatures that caused harm to the world. It mostly included dirty hybrids who aren't really causing harm and are really only living their lives, but who gives a shit. At least they're making money from it. Lots of money at that.

These men in front of him were trained hunters. They spent years being trained and molded into being the perfect tracker and to find what they were told to find and now they're all saying they hadn't found shit all break. A whole month for fuck's sake and they had found nothing.

'Fuck.' He thought. 'I could do better than that.'

"You guys better get your shit together or you're all fired!" Sebastian said as he got his stuff ready to leave. "I'll let you know if I find anything about hunting down Anderson, Clarington." He slammed open the door and rushed out of the room.

As he rode the elevator down, his cell phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he groaned as he realized it was probably Kurt.

"Seb?"

"Yes baby?" Sebastian said in the fakest voice ever. He wondered how Kurt even believed what he said most of the time.

"Are you still at work?"

"Just about to leave actually, why?"

"Okay. Don't take too long… I miss you." Kurt said in a sad voice.

"I'll be there soon. Bye." And with that Sebastian hung up the phone.

Kurt sighed as he said 'I Love You' to a dead line. Whenever Kurt told Sebastian that he loved him he froze up and acted all weird. Kurt didn't question it though, as he knew that Sebastian didn't like to show a lot of emotion (_or so he thought_).

As he stirred the spaghetti sauce, he was sure not to splatter any on his crisp white shirt. He didn't want to look dirty after going out of his way to look this good for Sebastian.

It was their three month anniversary after all.

XX

Sebastian stopped on the way home to get some flowers for Kurt. He thought maybe if he could charm Kurt, maybe he would be able to get into his pants sooner. Sebastian sighed as he thought of the day that Kurt would finally agree to have sex with him. He was such a prude.

When Sebastian eventually made it home, he opened the door and caught the scent of delicious food wafting from the kitchen.

"Kurt?" Sebastian called out as he walked towards the kitchen.

There, his boyfriend sat, with a smile on his face. There was food already prepared on the table, candles lit, and rose-petals everywhere.

Sebastian sat with a confused face and was about to ask Kurt what was going on when Kurt interrupted him.

"Oh! You got me flowers for our anniversary! How sweet!" Kurt ran up and took them from him with a kiss on his cheek and got a vase to put them in while Sebastian thanked every deity that stopped him from asking Kurt what was going on and for grabbing flowers on the way home.

Kurt sneezed as he put the flowers into the vase. "Oh… is there Baby's Breath in these?"

"Yeah! I know you said you liked them!" Sebastian said as he sat at the table and dug into the spaghetti, already making a mess.

"Actually I think you heard wrong. I said I was…" Kurt sneezed. "allergic to them." He said before going into a sneezing attack.

Kurt could tell Sebastian wasn't going to do anything about it so Kurt opened their balcony door and set the vase of flowers outside. Sometimes, Kurt believed, that Sebastian was worse than Finn.

Not even a sorry came out of Sebastian's mouth as he stuffed his face with spaghetti that Kurt spent all day making, but Kurt was willing to forgive. He loved this man after all.

XX

After dinner, they snuggled on the balcony and looked out into the city of New York. The twinkling bright lights should have set a romantic tone, but it was everything except romantic.

Sebastian had to practically beg Kurt to go out onto the balcony because he was pissed at him. While eating dinner, Sebastian was trying to reach over to hold Kurt's hand over the table and spilled a glass of wine all over Kurt's pristine white shirt.

Kurt had jumped up immediately from his seat and started screaming and cursing at him, a side that rarely anyone has seen of Kurt. He went to soak his shirt in stain remover and came back with some more comfortable clothes on. He found Sebastian in the living room, popping in a DVD.

"Did you get the stain out?" Sebastian said without turning around, still messing with the DVD player.

"Most of it. God Seb, you're so clumsy sometimes!" Kurt chuckled as he stretched out on the couch. "What are we watching? Something romantic, I hope."

"We're going to watch the first movie we ever saw together!" Sebastian said excitedly as he moved Kurt so he could rest his head in Sebastian's lap. He scowled as he heard the movie choice.

"Really? Transformers 3?" Kurt didn't want to watch an action movie on their anniversary.

"Umm, what? I thought the first movie we saw was Fright Night?"

"Why would I go to watch that?! I hate vampires! Turn that off!" Kurt screeched and stuffed his face into the couch cushions so he wouldn't see the movie that had just started.

"Look, I'm sorry Kurt. Why don't we just go out onto the balcony and enjoy this nice weather we are having?" Sebastian said, pleading Kurt wouldn't be mad at him. He hated when Kurt acted like a bitch, which to him was most of the time.

Kurt grumbled as he got up from the couch and stomped to the balcony and went out. Sebastian followed and shut the door behind them. He went to Kurt, who was leaning onto the railing and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed kisses up and down his neck and hummed low in his throat when Kurt craned his neck to give him more access.

"I can't believe it's been three months, you know? Seems like we've only been together for a week." Kurt said as he looked out at the scenery.

"Not what it feels like to me," Sebastian growled out as he pressed his erection into Kurt's ass. "We've been together forever and we still haven't fucked yet."

Kurt tried to pull away as Sebastian tightened his arms around him and started to unbuckle his belt.

"No! I'm not ready yet. I told you that!" Kurt said as he tried to pull away again. He shouted as Sebastian pulled his shirt off. "Stop!"

"Shouting will get you nowhere, sweetheart." Sebastian said as he let go of Kurt to take his clothes off too.

Kurt ran at the opportunity to get away and tried to open the door to get back in the apartment, but it was locked. He yanked on it a few times until he accepted defeat and slid to the floor.

"Looking for something?" Sebastian said evilly, holding the key to the door in his hand and then slipping it back into his jeans, which were now on the ground.

When Sebastian walked closer to Kurt, he tried to get away, but ended up backing himself into the corner of the balcony.

"Please don't do this Sebastian!" Kurt screeched and Sebastian slapped him right in the face. Kurt sat astonished of what he just did.

"Now you're gonna shut up Kurt. No more screaming. I'm doing this for your own good, for the sake of our relationship." Sebastian ranted on as he tore off Kurt's last piece of clothing, his briefs. "Now you listen here, _Kurtsie._ You're gonna take this and you're gonna like it!"

Sebastian pulled Kurt's mouth onto his dick and shoved in for a moment and pulled out. He pushed Kurt, laying face down, onto the ground and started to move towards him.

Kurt lied there, not moving an inch. He was afraid of what was going to happen if he tried to run away again. He shivered as the cool air ran over his naked body and took in the fact that he was about to get raped and get his virginity stolen, by the man he thought he loved. Silent tears fell down his face as Sebastian spread his legs apart and shoved himself into a place that didn't want him.

XX

Kurt woke up a few hours later in the bedroom, lied out across the bed naked and sore. He tried to sit up but couldn't. And that's when he remembered that Sebastian had raped him out on the balcony and he began to tremble in fear.

Kurt didn't dare move a muscle when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards the room.

"Kurt, hon, are you awake?" Sebastian said sweetly, as if nothing happened hours before.

Kurt felt arms wrap around him and turn him onto his back and rest on his sore ass. He whimpered in confusion and pain as he felt something running down his thighs.

"Oh! Looks like I made you bleed!" Sebastian chuckled as he wiped a finger through the blood that was now making a mess on the bedspread. He wiped his finger off on Kurt's stomach as Kurt tremble again in fear that Sebastian was going to rape him again, but instead he lent down and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You were so good for me Kurt. Took it like a champ!" The man said running his fingers through Kurt's hair as he started to cry. "It's okay my dear. I know you're sad that I have to go to work, but I'll be home before you know it!" Sebastian said as he pushed himself off the bed.

"Try to clean yourself and the house today, Kurt. I'll be home around 5 and I expect dinner to be on the table when I get home!" He said as he walked out the door. Kurt sighed with relief as his terrorizer finally left him alone and then now he could get the fuck out of there.

He tensed up again as Sebastian walked quickly back into the room. "Oh and Kurt, don't try to leave. You won't succeed. I have the doors locked from the outside and I have your phone and laptop locked up somewhere. Bye! And do clean yourself up, Kurt. It's disgusting." He said with a sour face before he flounced out of the bedroom and slammed the front door shut.

**I know guys I'm sorry I know it was harsh, but **_**someone **_**will be there for Kurt soon to save him! I promise!**

**Review if you want Kurt to have a savior soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

The men looked at each other when Sebastian left the room, with one thing on their minds.

_Anderson._

They all knew who he was talking about; their friend from high school, Blaine Anderson. They were all in the glee club together that was called the Warblers and he was their lead singer and the only hybrid in the group.

About a week after Blaine had transferred to Dalton and joined the Warblers, he announced that he was a hybrid and they were all thankfully accepting of Blaine's secret.

The men got into the business they're in now because they thought if they hunted down the hybrids around the world, they would save them from the cruelty of today's society. But, after a few weeks of working for The Clarington/Smythe headquarters, they figured out they were actually sending the hybrids around the world to places that were actually like a death camps.

Terrified by what they were doing to these innocent people, they all decided over break that they would just quit their jobs. After sending in their resignations to the secretary of Sebastian, they all received back citations in the mail of the paperwork they signed when they accepted the jobs.

In the fine print, it read that they couldn't, in any way, quit their work. The six friends were astonished that the company would do something like that, but then took into consideration that it was slimy Sebastian and Hunter that controlled it.

So mutually, the boys agreed to stop their work and quit hunting hybrids. They prayed that stopping their work would get them fired.

But now with the notion that Smythe's next target was Blaine, they knew they had to stay and try to see what Smythe's next move was in finding Blaine and try to warn Blaine to watch out for him.

XX

Blaine wandered around a park, weaving in and out between trees and little kids playing in the leaves. He knew he shouldn't have been there in his full form, but he had to follow the delicious scent that was flowing through the air.

Aimlessly trotting around the park, he sniffed around until he found the scent again. As he ran towards his addiction, the wind brushed through his curly winter coat and he snuffled happily as the scents of the dirt and leaves made him feel at home in the middle of the city. He missed Ohio and its open forests and streams. He couldn't shift into his full form as much in New York, so when he caught a certain scent in the air, his wolf would immediately want to come out.

Blaine didn't know what the scent was that he was following, but he knew he wanted to find it.

The scent was really strong when he came around a bench. It was all over the seat and nuzzled over the plastic. The smells of other people that had sat there after whatever was there before masked the scent of deliciousness, but it was still there.

He whined as the wind took the scent again through the air and ran faster through the park. Once again, he weaved in and out through things, but this time it was through people. They screamed in horror as wolfish grin on his face as he realized he was getting closer to the smell of everything he ever dreamed of.

It eventually led him to a door of a brick building and he tilted his head questionably at the door where the scent stops and is masked by a sense of terror and trepidation. Blaine's heart ached as he felt the feeling of fear and hatred crushing down on him and he knew he had to help whatever was happening in the building.

Blaine, forgetting that he was still in his wolf form, tried to open the door by scratching at it. He chuckled in his head as he realized he left scratch marks on the door from his sharp claws and that he must look like a puppy, trying to open the door by scratching at it.

The large alpha wolf walked around the building, looking for an alley that he could shift back into his human form and not have wandering eyes looking at him. It was bad enough for Blaine to be in his wolf in the city, let alone shifting in the middle of the busy street of New York.

His body stretched and moaned as he shifted back into his human form, losing the fur and getting back tight and tan skin. Blaine snuffled once more before he ran a hand through his hair to calm his beating heart. His wolf ears still stood proudly on his head, a product of the scent in the air.

The human Blaine now looked around the usually bustling neighborhood which was now eerily silent. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door he had been trying to get into before. The scent was still there, but not as strong.

Blaine had the door open to a crack before he heard a voice call out to him.

"Blaine! Stop! Don't do it!"

The hybrid turned to look at the familiar voice, but then felt something hit his head.

And then everything went black.

**ruhh roohhhh what do you think is gonna happen?! **

**Leave a review! :)**

**Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian was pissed. It was just a bad day to begin with.

Bright and early, at six a.m., the alarm went off for him to get out of bed and into the shower. Usually at that time Kurt would wake up and make him breakfast. So Sebastian hopped into the shower and cleaned himself of the grime from the day before.

He then saw Kurt still lying in the bed awake, but not moving. Sebastian walked to him and slapped him on the head and Kurt let out a whimper and flinched.

"What the _fuck_ are you still doing in bed?!" He screamed at the porcelain boy. He went towards the closet and pulled on some dress clothes for work. "First, I come home yesterday to find you still sitting there in your own filth and I had to fucking clean you, and now you can't even get out of the damn bed!"

Sebastian stormed out of the room, slamming the bed room door back against the wall, making Kurt terrified.

He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his lower back made him lie back down. He was helpless against Sebastian. Kurt scooted down the bed and hid underneath the covers, praying that Sebastian had left.

He heard the door slam open again with Sebastian screaming out.

"Get the fuck out of there Kurt!" He tore down the covers and dragged Kurt across the bed. He screamed when Sebastian pulled his hair to drag him towards his dick that was hanging out of his unzipped pants. "Now suck my dick you little bitch! This is for not getting up and making me breakfast!"

Sebastian forced open Kurt's mouth and no matter how hard Kurt fought it, Sebastian's cock was in his mouth. "And don't you dare fucking bite me." Sebastian grunted as the tight heat of Kurt's mouth enclosed around his dick.

Kurt choked and had tears running down his face as Sebastian stuck his cock further down his throat. Kurt knew better not to throw up on Sebastian as he would surely get beaten for it.

Sebastian grunted and let out low moans as he practically fucked his boyfriends face. He kinda felt bad about it for a second, with blocking his air way with his huge dick and what not. But then he looked down at the beauty, who was taking his cock so beautifully, with his red lips wrapped around it and tears streaming down his face. He looked heavenly.

When he finally came down Kurt's throat, he pulled out and tucked himself back in. He checked the time and figured he still had a few minutes left to calm his hysterical boyfriend down.

"Shh… babe. Calm down!" Sebastian took Kurt into his arms and Kurt tried to kick him away, but Sebastian was stronger. He cradled Kurt against his body and rubbed his naked thigh and with the other hand, his back.

They sat there for a few minutes until Kurt stopped his sobbing.

"Now Kurt, you shouldn't be so loud. What would the neighbors think?" Sebastian chuckled as Kurt looked at Sebastian with somewhat innocent eyes. He didn't want to piss off Sebastian even more.

"You're so good at taking my cock baby. I'm so proud of you." He murmured into Kurt's ear. He glided the hand that was on Kurt's thigh up to his ass and groped it. Kurt gasped in pain, but Sebastian took it differently. He began to run his fingers over Kurt's abused hole and he squirmed in Sebastian lap.

"Oh? You want more, little slut?" Sebastian said as Kurt could feel his tormenter's cock growing against the inside of his thigh.

"D-don't you have to go to work S-seb?" Kurt asked in a small voice. He just wished this would be over with.

Sebastian froze up as he realized Kurt was right. "Damn. Okay baby, time for something different today." He said as he picked Kurt up and carried him to his study.

Kurt wondered what could be in there, but he knew whatever it was, he couldn't fight it.

Sebastian threw open the door and put Kurt on the ground. Kurt looked around the room and took in all the electronics, all the maps, pictures of people on the walls, and a cage. A cage? What the fuck?!

As his terrorizer dug through the drawers of his desk, Kurt tried to cover himself up. He wasn't comfortable being naked anymore.

"Ah-ha!" Sebastian exclaimed and pointed a key in the air. He ran over to the cage and unlocked the door. He pointed to the inside and Kurt just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Y-you want me to go i-in th-there?" Kurt stuttered out, convinced that he himself was crazy and that this was all a dream.

But when Sebastian slapped him across the face, he knew it wasn't.

"Yes get the fuck in there Kurt." He shoved Kurt into the iron cage that only had a blanket to cover the bottom. It was disgusting.

Sebastian locked the cage door and then slipped the key into his pocket.

"If you're good, maybe I will _consider _fucking you with lube tonight. Don't fucking try to get out, Kurt."

And with that Sebastian locked the door and left.

After a horrific morning, Sebastian jumped onto the subway, hoping it would go quickly because he was already late for work.

He groaned as he sat down beside a rat hybrid. The girl squeaked when he plopped down beside her, She tried to scurry away, but there was nowhere else to go. She sensed the evil coming off of the mean and she tried to curl away from him when he sent a snarl her way.

"Dirty hybrids always stinking up the place…" Sebastian grumbled as he got up from his seat and moved to stand on the other side of the subway car.

When Sebastian's stop came he walked out onto the street towards the headquarters and hoped the day would get better.

XX

By the time Sebastian left work, he was ready to clock someone. This was just about the worst day he had ever had. The man huffed as he thought about Kurt not behaving and being a little bitch. He would have to knock some sense into him.

Sebastian called on a taxi and luckily one came quickly. He jumped in and gave the driver his street and sat back, relaxing for the first time that day. A taxi was much better than the subway that was full of filthy hybrids.

XX

Kurt sat curled up in the cage Sebastian locked him in. He stayed there for about 4 hours until his need to use the bathroom became urgent. Kurt had no choice but to piss all over himself.

He was so ashamed.

The man screamed and cried for someone to help him, but no one came. He ended passing out from having a panic attack and there he sat almost comatose, trembling and shivering. The next time he woke, it was from the door to the cage rattling as it opened and Sebastian shook his body.

"Come on, Kurt. Let's go to dinner."

**Reviews? **

**I swear Blaine will be there to save Kurt **_**very**_** soon. I will update probably this weekend so… Be excited!**

**Review if you want to kick the shit out of Sebastian! (I know I do)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm just gonna say, I'm so sorry for taking sooo long to update and I hope no one has lost interest in the story.**

**This chapter is the story of Blaine's life at home, set before Blaine is in New York.**

**Please Note: The 7 men that set the ground rules were basically like the 7 kinds of hybrids and they set the rules of what life was to be like for Hybrids and Humans dealing with hybrids. Kind of like Gods. Lol.**

* * *

Blaine grew up in the small town of Westerville, Ohio with bustling streets and caring hybrid citizens. The town, and most of Ohio, is run by the hybrid pack of wolves and the head Alpha is none other than Michael Anderson. He runs all the business in his pack, as well as other packs in the area and thinks of himself a royalty, which is kind of the correct term. The way the Alpha of a pack is not really a vote of which one to choose, but more of a hereditary subject, passed down from generation to generation.

The first ever Anderson to take the role of Alpha was Cooper Anderson I. He was one of the 7 men to set the ground rules for hybrid wolves and all things involved with them. The biggest thing that Cooper was famous for was the suggestion of mates. In the way Blaine always learned the rule of mates, when a wolf first sees his mate, he will instantly know to always protect that person and to love him or her unconditionally. He also made it so that any combination of sexual preferences, man and a man, woman and a woman, or woman and a man, could produce their own children.

Cooper Anderson had a strong will, but a soft heart. His own mate was in fact, a man and their love was said to be the most extraordinary love of all. Cooper and Lux had a beautiful baby boy named Leslie, and so the hierarchy of the Anderson blood line began.

The next in line after Michael Anderson was supposed to be Cooper Anderson III, but Blaine's big brother rejected the inauguration because he saw what having so much power had done to his father and he didn't want that for his life or his family's life. He had a beautiful, stunning mate, Terra, and they have a baby girl whose name is Tessa. Blaine loved to visit his niece Tessa and secretly spy on Cooper and Terra because he wanted to feel that love for someone else too.

Of course, now that Cooper had rejected the "crown", Blaine was next in line for it and he was excited to be a strong and powerful Alpha. The only thing missing was his mate by his side, ruling right beside him, his Omega. He desperately yearned for the touch and the feel of someone caring for him so deeply and for himself to give that right back to his mate.

Blaine was at the ripe age of 21, just getting used to his fully grown Alpha wolf form, when he was asked to go to Ophelia's room and Blaine was curious, but also scared to death of what this could mean for his life. Every pack had one, a fortune teller that only got visions every once and a while, but boy, the ones that she did see, were life changing.

He walked in, and straight away, he felt the room in the air shift and could feel the air flow around him, as if it were hugging him and protecting him after sensing his presence.

The old woman sat in her rocking chair and croaked , "Blaine Anderson, my son. You have come."

"Yes, Ophelia. I heard you were calling for me?"

"Was I?" She stared out at her yard peacefully.

"I believe so." Blaine didn't get impatient with Ophelia. He knew the point of all of this was coming sooner or later.

"Blaine Anderson. The name that I spent my whole life trying to get my soul to part from, but it just wouldn't let go." The elderly woman finally looked over to the young adult. "Now, at your coming of age and your Alpha instincts starting to come out, my soul has finally found what it's been looking for. Your mate."

Blaine sat baffled as he took in the information. "Why do you think your soul wants me to find my mate so much?"

He bounced around excitedly about talking about his mate, whom he knew nothing about, yet couldn't wait to begin the process of becoming one with each other.

"Blaine, you are Cooper Anderson I."

"What?" Blaine questioned, giving Ophelia a look like she was crazy.

She didn't appreciate it.

"No more questions, Blaine Michael!" She snapped and then relaxed into her original position. "Now. You need to find your mate now Blaine, or your wolf is not going to like it."

Blaine took a seat on the floor in front of her and crossed his legs, looking melancholy. "I want to find my mate so much Ophelia. I try so hard to find her or him, but I don't have any luck."

"Him."

"What?"

"Never mind that right now… What needs to be done is for you to go searching Blaine. Do some soul searching and see where it tells you to look. Trust yourself, Blaine Michael. That's all _you_ need to do." The wise woman told him.

About three days of sitting on a cliff, looking out over trees and prairies, he knew where he needed to be.

New York.

* * *

**Do you like?**

**Want more?**

**Review with comments, concerns, and/or questions!**

**;) Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine ran until he started to smell a different scent fill his senses. It was the scent of Hybrid Cats and he realized he was passing territory lines, so he slowed moderately qdown.

To his left and to his right, he saw pairs of eyes staring at his wolf form apprehensively and they gleamed with ferocious curiosity. Blaine walked in a circle and then sat down, so that the cat hybrids saw him as no threat and he hoped they would lead him to their leader because he had no idea where he was.

A sleek, black and relatively larger jaguar walked out from behind a bush and sniffed Blaine's scent, trying to figure if he was a rogue hybrid or just a passerby. A shaggy, blonde mountain lion followed close beside the jaguar. Then girl's voice soothed its way into Blaine's mind.

"Are you of werewolf descent?" The large cat walked around him in circles as the smaller cat sat down beside him, looking at him intently.

"Obviously," Blaine barked out a chuckle.

"What's your name, pup?" the smaller cat spoke to Blaine, pawing around at his own paws.

Blaine huffed at being called a pup, but then got down to business.

"That doesn't matter right now. Can you take me to you leader? It's of an urgent matter and I really must keep moving." Blaine stated quietly. He didn't want to cause any harm.

The jaguar moved steadily through the crowds of various cats and looked back at the wolf. She motioned him to follow with a nod of her head. As Blaine followed, the crowd of cats walked behind and around him, as if they were protecting him. It was an odd sight.

"My name is Brittany." The small lion recited, flouncing around on her strong legs. "My mate is Santana. She's our leader when Sue isn't here! Her fur is so soft; I always want to touch it!"

Blaine hummed.

Brittany's tone of voice was very child-like, yet she had a mate so she couldn't be too much younger than Blaine.

"Can you tell me where we are, Brittany? I've been running for so long, I kind of lost my way." Blaine said, sadly. If only he just find his mate right away and take him or her home to Ohio.

"Oh! You're in New York!" The girl giggled. "Kind of a silly place for cats like us to live but…"

Santana gave out a little growl as she overheard their conversation, over all the other cats talking together. She stayed behind until Brittany and Blaine were in the front of the group and then proceeded on. She snuggled into her mate's side and ended their conversation.

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Prince Blaine Anderson of the werewolf pack! It sure is mighty fine to see you here."

Sue padded around the land, trying to find a comfortable place to lie down at and to have access to see the whole overview of her forest. Her large, lioness body thumping around on the ground she owns. Blaine just stood where he was told to stand, his golden eyes weary of the feline Queen.

"Queen Sue Sylvester. How humble I am to be in your presence," Blaine said the polite thing, even though it was loaded with sarcasm.

"What do you come for, Anderson? It's rare that I find any werewolves in my territory." Sue drawled. She chuckled as Santana circled Blaine, keeping her eyes on him.

Blaine started to get restless as he thought of his mate. His wolf was not happy that he had not found his mate yet. "I'm searching for my mate, actually."

Sue looked faintly surprised. "You haven't found your mate yet? How is your wolf controlling itself right now?" She stood up and walked towards him in amazement.

"It barely is. I have _some_ control over it, with the promise of meeting my mate soon… but I really most go now," Blaine said urgently. His tail started to thump on the ground as his heart beat faster at the thought of his mate.

"I really must go," He muttered again.

"Now wait a moment! Maybe I can help you find your mate. What is the name? What type of hybrid?"

Blaine sat anxiously answering her questions. "I don't know! All I know as of now is New York."

Sue started to walk towards Blaine and he started to get nervous.

"Look Queen Sylvester, it was great to see you and all, but I really must be going! I've got to find my mate before it's too late. I really must go now! Thank you for-"

Blaine was interrupted by a roar that tore throw the vines and the bushes and shook through the bodies of all the other hybrids around them. Every animal there turned to look at the Queen, and bowed down to her.

The shaking wolf sat silently as Sue lounged towards him and sniffed him.

Sniffed him.

Blaine whined questionably, but all he received was a death glare from the Black Panther sitting in the spot that Sue was sitting in previously.

Sue circled him a few more times, breathing in his sent, until finally:

"Oh Blaine! Welcome to the family!"

"What?!" Blaine yelped. "What are you talking about?!" he hollered.

"I know exactly who your mate is, Blaine! You guys are the perfect match for each other! Oh, happy days are here again!" Sue ran around with joy on her four, furry legs. No one had ever seen Queen Sue this excited before.

"What is my mates name then, Sue?" Blaine growled with excitement. He hoped that Sue was correct.

"Oh, I cannot tell you that! You'll have to figure it out on your own! What I can tell you is that, he is very important to me. He just doesn't know it… yet. You will have to teach him Blaine. I keep very close tabs on him, but I haven't seen him in the last couple days. I figure he is sick or something. Hopefully not something too terrible." Sue stated, sounding sated because she had finally found this kid's mate and out of all people, Prince Blaine Freakin' Anderson!

"So go, Blaine. Go be with your mate. And please teach him about his life." Blaine turned to go, but was stopped once more.

"Oh and Blaine, please look out for the Smythe family, especially their youngest, Sebastian. They're an incredibly wealthy family… and they get a kick out of killing hybrids. Report back to me if you hear anything on them."

"Yes, I will. Queen Sylvester. And thank you. Thank you so much."

"Go on now, Prince Anderson."


	7. Chapter 7

Dear faithful readers, I'm sorry for leading you to believe that this is an update- as it is not.

I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. My life has been pretty busy as of late with work, school, and some personal problems with family. I know all of you are eager for the next chapter and I am working on it currently.

The problem is that I am leaving soon for vacation- 16 days for Europe. I am going to Ireland, Scotland, and London. I am very excited and I am sure that it will give me a lot of inspiration to write. Maybe I'll see one of you there? I will update when I get back. Maybe leave a review of what you would like to see in this story for the next chapter during my vacation? That would be totally awesome.

Oh and I went to the Cleveland show for Darren's tour. It was amazeballs.

Anyway, I will update as soon as I get back in the US and I'm really sorry about the wait.

Love you all, thanks.~


End file.
